A Dangerous Secret
by Emily642
Summary: Based on the deleted scene, "Scar Wants Nala as His Queen". Nala is so heartbroken over the fight with Simba that she changes her mind and agrees to be Scar's queen after her banishment. But, Nala and Zazu unlock a dangerous secret.
1. Changed Minds

**NFTA-Hey, guys! Sorry for the short hiatus (If you had not noticed, I made a Monster's Inc. FF a couple of weeks ago). So, this is my first TLK fan fiction in a few months, and I'm happy that I'm making another one. If you hadn't read the MI one, I said in my note that story for now, I'm just going to write some VERY short stories like this one because of my crazy schedule. I have physical therapy on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and then, there's college homework, so I have no time for very long ones. So, when will I be making my 2 Lion King fan fictions (The ones with Zazu and Simba's grandson)? I do not know. I'm trying to get a job this winter break, plus a winter class to be caught up with math. So, I'm guessing hopefully later this year/early next year. Sorry, that's a while :/ **

**Anyway, I had this idea based on the deleted scene, "Scar Wants Nala as His Queen". What if she was so heartbroken over the fight with Simba that she changed her mind and agrees to be Scar's queen? This is going to be 3-4 chapters. Just a head's up, Zazu is in this. He has a huge part in Chapter 2 and 3, but I'll explain why in the beginning of Chapter 3. So, guys, enjoy "A Dangerous Secret!" The new chapter will come ASAP.**

* * *

"_Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."_

"_I can't go back."_

"_Why?"_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_What wouldn't I understand?"_

"_No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."_

"_What?"_

"_Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen…"_

"_Simba!"_

"_...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"_

"_Because it's your responsibility!"_

"_Well, what about you? YOU left."_

"_I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."_

"_Sorry."_

"_What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember."_

"_You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"_

"_No, just disappointed."_

"_You know, you're starting to sound like my father." _

"_Good. At least one of us does."_

"_Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"_

"_I would if you would just tell me!"_

"_Forget it!"_

"_Fine!"_

* * *

The argument stuck to Nala like quick sand on her entire journey back home. Tears fell from her pretty, blue eyes. She couldn't believe it! Why was Simba not the lion she knew as a child? Why was Simba acting like a coward? He wanted to be the king. No, he _couldn't wait _to be king. What happened? What's Hakuna Matata? Most importantly, didn't Simba felt the love last night? She loved him so much. She thought that he was the one for her. Ironic. When Zazu, the majordomo of the king, told them that they're betrothed to be married when they were kids, they were disgusted! But, now older, they did fell in love. For a few hours. And Nala _still _loves him. But, she can't be with him. He's a coward.

"I don't deserve him," she grumbled. "And he doesn't deserve me." She sighed, sat down, and broke down.

"Oh, Simba…" she whispered. "I love you. And I need you. And not because I need you to save us. But, because I need you by my side. Forever."

A few minutes later, she stopped and stared at Pride Rock. She was home. Nala thought she would have never been back. She was banished…for rejecting Scar as her king and husband. But, now, she's back to accept his proposal. She doesn't care that he's cruel. She doesn't care that he's a horrible leader. She doesn't care that he was very creepy and assaulting when he seduced her, yesterday. Nala needs to get over this heartbreak. And having a mate is the perfect way to do it. Besides, if Scar is horribly incapable of running a kingdom and if the only hope won't do anything about it, then who will try to restore the Pride Lands back to its glory? Nala sighed, still staring at the rock.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," she whispered to herself, thinking about her encounter with Scar. Nala started to walk when three, familiar hyenas jumped in front of her.

"Hey, you're banished," said Banzai with a toothy, cruel grin on his face. "Remember?" Nala groaned.

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "I have changed my mind." Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed looked at each other, confused and shocked.

"You know what you're doing, right?" asked Shenzi, making sure that she wasn't crazy.

"Yes!" snapped Nala. "Just lead me to Scar." Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed once again looked at each other.

"And this is the no point…" Banzai started to say.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

The three hyenas once again looked at each other.

"Okay then." sang-song Shenzi and Banzai, leading Nala to the den. Ed gave Nala a creepy laugh in which she just groaned.

* * *

Scar paced back and forth in the den.

"Great, just great." said Scar, looking at the floor while pacing. "The only good lioness is gone! I need an heir to the throne! I need immorality! What am I supposed to do?!"

Zazu, out of his cage, just gave him a nervous chuckle.

"You know," he said, fidgeting his fingers together. "Some kings didn't have queens, and they did just fine!"

"Ok," snapped Scar with his face close to his, looking at the little, scared hornbill . "Who?"

"Well…" said Zazu, still fidgeting them, nervously. "There's…" He started to think. Nothing.

"Ummm….! Oh! And there's…."

"There who?!" snapped Scar.

"Oh, of course. There's….uhhh…." Zazu finally gave up and groaned, defeated.

"No one!" snapped Scar. "All kings have queens! I need one! Do _you _have suggestions for my queen?"

"Oh no!" said Zazu, facing away from Scar with his wings crossed. "I ruined a life today. I'm not…" He was interrupted with a giant paw, crushing him.

"TELL ME WHO! I'M THE KING! YOU LISTEIN TO ME!" Scar finally removed his paw from the small body.

"Well," said Zazu, nervously thinking.

"It can't be Sarabi or Sarfina," thought Zazu, tapping his chin. "Come on. Think, Zazu. Think, think….oh!" Zazu quickly flipped to Scar.

"Well, your Majesty," said Zazu, happily with a finger in the air. "There's the new lioness! Zira! She's….ehhhh….cute?" Scar lightened up.

"Of course! She is quite lovely," said Scar, happily. "And her green eyes do reflect beautifully in the sunlight." Zazu sighed a sigh in relief. But then….

"Scar!" Scar snapped out of it and groaned.

"What do you want, Banzai?"

The three hyenas moved out of the way to reveal Nala. Scar evilly grinned and chuckled.

"Well, well, well?" he asked, circling her around. "Look who's back." Nala sighed.

"I have changed my mind. I will be your queen." Zazu gasped in horror.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Scar, getting _too _close to his fiancée.

"Well…" said Nala, nervously. "I need to take care of my kingdom." Scar looked at Nala's tear-stained eyes.

"There's another reason," said Scar, seriously.

"No, there isn't." said Nala, quickly and not looking at Scar.

"Hello," interrupted Zazu, nervously as he tried to pull Scar's leg for attention. "Zira. Lovely. Green eyes that sparkle in the sun! Hello?" Scar put his paw on Zazu for him to shut up.

"Oof!"

"Ok, Nala," said Scar. "Who's the male who broke your heart?" Nala's head bend lower as she thought of Simba.

"He isn't important."

"Come on. Tell me!" urged Scar. "For laughs." Nala sighed and closed her eyes.

"Simba," she muttered.

"What?" chuckled Scar. "I can't hear you, love."

"SIMBA!" shouted Nala. "IT'S SIMBA!" She turned around to see everyone stunned. Especially Scar. His face was getting pale. There was pure silence until….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scar laughed, hysterically. Zazu joined in too. The three hyenas looked at each other in horror and laughed nervously as they quietly snuck out. Scar slowly stopped laughing.

"My dear," said Scar, wiping a tear from his right eye. "Simba was killed in the stampede. Remember?"

"No, he's alive!" Scar once again didn't say anything and looked as if he was staring into space.

"Scar?" asked Nala. "Are you ok?" Scar shook his head as if he was shaking off a thought.

"What are we doing, talking about my dead nephew?" asked Scar, cheerfully. "We have so much wedding arrangements to make. After all, we are going to be married the first thing in the morning." Nala sighed, sadly.

"Yes, Scar."

He turned around.

"Zazu, get my _fiancé _ready for the announcement."

"Me?" asked Zazu, mad. "How?"

"Groom her."

"I'm a hornbill! How can I…"

"Just do it! I'm a bit busy here." Scar left with the two alone.


	2. A Dangerous Secret

"Lie down," said Zazu. Nala lied down with a sad look on her face. Zazu jumped on her head.

"Hmm…now, how are we going to do this?" he thought outloud, thinking. "Oh, I know!" He started to painfully "comb" her fur with his feet.

"Nala," said Zazu. "I don't know what you are doing is either incredibility stupid or incredibility smart."

"Smart?" she asked, trying to not to flinch from the pain.

"Yeah, you always know what to do in everything! You are the destined leader. Well, you were anyway. Being the young master's betrothed." Zazu leaned down to pick up a bug.

"Wow, Nala. You have a lot of bugs in here." Nala sighed and put her head down.

"What I'm doing is incredibility stupid," said Nala. "I hate Scar. He's selfish. He's ruthless. He doesn't know what to do at all." Nala sighed again. "But, this is the only way to get over my heartbreak." She felt the bird leaning on her ear. He put one wing on her ear with his legs crossed.

"Mmm, hmm!" responded with Zazu with the bug's upper half in his mouth, swinging the rest in his wing. "With Simba." Suddenly, she heard gagging.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Zazu. "SIMBA'S ALIVE?!"

"Yes, didn't you hear the conversation?"

"Yeah…." said Zazu, in a state of shock. "But….I guess that I didn't fully process that." Zazu hopped off her head and went in front of Nala' face.

"But, I don't understand. He _died _with Mufasa in the stampede."

"No, he didn't." said Nala with a serious look and tone. "He escaped the stampede. Only Mufasa died."

"But, Scar said that _both _were killed." Zazu jumped back on her head to finish the job.

"No, Simba told me the whole story. Mufasa saved Simba. But, Mufasa got stuck. Then, he jumped out of the stampede. But, by the time Simba climbed up to get a better view, Mufasa lose his balance and fell into the stampede, and died."

"But, that doesn't explain how Simba is still alive," said Zazu, combing.

"Oh. Well, actually," said Nala in a confused tone. "Scar told him to leave and never return." Zazu stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes with horror and realization.

"Scar told Simba to leave and never return?" asked Zazu as if he realized something.

"Yeah," said Nala. "And then those three hyenas that attacked us the day before chased him out and tried to kill Simba."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

_Zazu and Scar watched as Mufasa went in the stampede, risking his life to save his beloved son._

"_Oh Scar, this is awful. What will we do?" said Zazu, panicking. "What will we do?"_

"_Wait a minute," he thought. "I'm a bird. I can fly to Sarabi."_

"_Hah...I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-"_

_Zazu suddenly found himself thrown to the wall and was knocking into unconsciousness._

* * *

Zazu stepped off Nala's face, thinking about that day and what did Nala say. Nala noticed that Zazu has a grave look upon his face.

"What? What is it?"

"Nala," said Zazu. His face was pale as if he saw a ghost. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

Zazu turned to Nala.

"Nala," said Zazu. The pieces are coming together. "Scar said that Simba died with Mufasa. But, Simba is alive. Scar told him to leave and NEVER return. Then, those poachers 'magically' appeared like that other day and tried to kill Simba." He started to pace. "And I was trying to get help. But, then…." He looked down. "Magically, I was thrown to the wall and was knocked out of consciousness when I told Scar that I was getting help." Nala looked at Zazu closer.

"Zazu," asked Nala. "Are you saying that _Scar killed _Mufasa and he tried to kill Simba?" Zazu turned his head to face Nala.

"Nala, that's what I'm exactly saying." Nala gasped and started to think about what has Zazu said. She widened her eyes in horror.

"Of course!" she said. "This makes all sense. The day before. The stampede. How Mufasa died. What Scar told Simba. Why Simba won't return. Everything. That's what Simba must have been hiding from me today. He must be afraid to return to Pride Rock. The poor thing!" Zazu flipped his body to Nala and put his wings on her face.

"Nala, you have to get Simba and tell him the whole story. He will certainly return now." Nala looked outside. It was almost dark. Nala sighed.

"I don't care it's dark. I need to get him. Now." concluded Nala. She leaned down to Zazu. "Just tell Scar that I need one final run before I become his queen." Zazu nodded with a brave look on his face.

"You can count on me!" said Zazu, saluting her. Nala started to get up, then realized that she has to do one final thing before she goes back to the jungle.

"And I will go get…" Zazu started to say. He noticed that Nala was looking him again with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Banana Beak." said Nala, kindly. "For not only saving me and Simba. But also what you made me realized today. You are not bad after all." She gave him a kiss and ran off. Zazu, blushing, smiled and rubbed at the spot where he was kissed as Nala snuck off. He sighed happily.

"They do really mature," said Zazu out loud, going back deep in the den.

* * *

Nala stopped and sat.

"It's so dark," thought Nala as she left Pride Rock. "How will I find my way before morning?" She looked up at the stars.

"Mufasa," prayed Nala. "I'm so sorry on what Scar has done to you. And I'm sorry that Simba is too scared to return. Well, Zazu helped me realized the truth about that day and I'm getting Simba to fight back for _your _throne. Please help me find my way to the jungle." A gentle wind blew to her.

"It must be you," thought Nala, smiling. She then continued on her quest.


	3. Cards on the Table

**NFTA-I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I had a very busy week with homework and midterms, so I had no time to do Chapter 3 until now. Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! I can't believe that it's popular.**

**Like I said in Chapter 1, I put Zazu as a main character. That's because 1) He has such an important part in Pride Rock, so he should get some action and 2) At towards the end of TLK, you still see Zazu at the cage. I want a bigger reason why he was stuck in that cage all this time. Also, his reaction to Simba returning at the end is pathetic. Nala and Sarabi was like, "OMG, YOU'RE ALIVE! OMG!" And Zazu was like, "Hey, what's up?" I'm like, "This guy has been dead for 10 years in Disney time and that's your reaction?" But, if Zazu knew that Simba's alive before Simba returned, his reaction would be like that.**

**So, Nala is not in this chapter, but she will be in the next and final chapter. The last chapter will come ASAP. Sorry for the terrible waiting. :/**

* * *

Chapter 3

Scar walked back to the den with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Zazu," called Scar as he got closer. "Is my bride…" He entered the den with Zazu at the back of the den with his face turned away.

"What are you doing?" asked Scar, not impressed. "And where's…?"

"You snake!" responded Zazu. "You lying, scheming, slithering snake!" Scar responded with a chuckle.

"You dodo!" smirked Scar. "What are you poss…"

"Cards on the table NOW!"

Scar was confused.

"Zazu, stop joking aro…" Zazu flipped over to Scar.

"It was YOU!" yelled Zazu, slowly walking to the murderer and pointing. "It was ALL YOU!" Scar had a shocked look on his face. Zazu laughed.

"You HAD to be king, didn't you? So, you did the only option…you killed them. YOUR OWN BROTHER AND NEPHEW. YOU are reason why those slimy hyenas attacked Simba and Nala that day. YOU tricked little Simba into the gorge on the day Mufasa 'suddenly' died. YOU somehow caused the stampede! YOU knocked me out as I was trying to get help. And YOU pushed your BROTHER back in the stampede as he was trying to get up on the top. And YOU send those same hyenas to kill Simba! IT WAS ALL YOU!" Scar smiled evilly and started to laugh. Zazu froze in fear.

"What have I done?" he thought. Before he knew it, Scar pinned him on the floor. His evil green eyes burned Zazu.

"You finally figured it out AFTER ALL THIS TIME? AFTER I knocked you unconscious?" sneered Scar as his tail started to move left and right. Zazu gulped.

"Yes…" said Zazu, weakly in a squeaky voice. Scar got closer to the blue hornbill.

"Well, the cat is out of the bag. Oh well, it'll be our little secret. That will die with you." Zazu gasped.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked in a panic.

"Well, I was going to get the other lionesses to find nice antelope for the dinner banquet. But, I think I found the main entrée." Zazu started to laugh and cry at once.

"But, I can't feed a pride," laughed/cried Zazu. "Besides, would that be too cruel to feast on the majordomo…whose friends with the bride and the sister-in-law of the groom…and the pride…on the wedding day?" Scar looked away, thinking.

"Hmmmm….that's true," said Scar, thinking. Zazu sighed in relief.

"Alright," said Scar with a evil grin on his face. "As a wedding gift to Nala, I won't kill you…until the day after the wedding."

"Please, Sire." sobbed Zazu. "Have mercy! I won't say a word, I swear on my life!" He swore with his wing. Scar laughed, not showing any pity on the doomed Zazu.

"You know too much! And besides…" Scar leaned to Zazu's ear. Zazu flinched.

"The hyenas haven't eaten in a while," he whispered. Zazu gasped.

"No, please! Not the hyenas." Scar ignored the begging and picked up Zazu's head without his mouth.

"And meanwhile," said Scar, leading Zazu back to the cage. "You will sit in here without _food _for two days." Scar threw Zazu in the cage. Zazu sighed.

"Not again."

"Oh, by the way," said Scar, starting to leave the den. "You may have extra 2 days to live, but you will _not _say a word to anyone at all. Esepecially about this conversation. Esepecially to Nala. We don't want her to run away and get help or anything, do we?" Zazu put his wings on the bones and smirked.

"Don't worry about her." Scar stopped.

"No, did I say too much?" thought Zazu in a panic.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" he growled.

"I can't tell him that she's getting Simba. He'll send Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed after her," thought Zazu.

"Oh…" said Zazu, sweating. "She's doing one final run before becoming your queen. Her exact words." Zazu once again put his wing up to swear on that.

"Oh, ok." said Scar, starting to leave. "I thought you were hiding something from me." As Scar got into the entrance, he stopped, turn his head to his prisoner, and smiled evilly. "Bye, bye, birdie." Scar laughed, leaving. Zazu gulped.

"Bye, bye lion," whispered Zazu, sadly as he waved up and down.


	4. The King has Returned

**NFTA-Sorry that it took a little bit longer for the conclusion too. Anywho, thank you so much for reading! I'm really shocked that it was a huge hit. I'm sorry that it's over so soon :/ I am taking another **_**hopefully**_**, short break from writing for school. I do not know what my next story is yet, but I have a huge list of stories on my profile. Thanks, guys so much for the love and support, and I hope you join me on my next story!**

**~Emily**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nala woke up in the entrance of the jungle. It took her all night to get from Point A to Point B. But, all that matters is that she's there. Nala got up, yawned, and stretched. It's time to find Simba.

* * *

Nala walked everywhere in the jungle from where she first saw him again to the beautiful oasis where they fell in love.

"SIMBA!" she called the whole time. No response.

"SIMBA, LISTEN! I KNOW THE TRUTH!" Still nothing.

"I KNOW SCAR BANISHED YOU FROM THE PRIDELANDS AFTER YOUR FATHER DIED. THERE'S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED ABOUT." So quiet.

"AND LIKE I SAID LAST NIGHT, I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH. I'VE BEEN BANISHED TOO." She thought that would get Simba.

"AND SIMBA, THERE'S MORE." She thought she heard a pebble drop. Nala sat and sighed. It has been a long time, still no Simba. She has looked everywhere, nothing. Simba must be very mad at her. He must be also good at hide and seek. He must be avoiding her. Then, a thought came in her mind!

"Simba must be with that meerkat and warthog!" thought Nala. "Timon and Pumbaa, wasn't it?" Suddenly, she heard snoring. Nala turned around and there they are.

"Speaking of them," she thought. "They _must _know where he is."

Nala walked to them and gently tapped Timon.

"Hey, hey, wake up," she whispered. The meerkat smacked his mouth as he turned around and saw a lioness. Forgotten about Nala and terrified that he was about to get eaten, he screamed. This woke up Pumbaa, who started to scream too.

"It's OK. Whoa, _whoa._ It's OK. It's ME." said Nala. Timon and Pumbaa calmed down.

"Don't ever do that again!" said Timon, getting his grip. "Carnivores, oy!"

"Have you guys seen Simba?" asked Nala.

"I thought he was with you!"

"He was, but now I can't find him! Where is he?"

There was suddenly laughter. The three looked up to see Rafiki, a mandrill who was the shaman of the Pride Lands.

"You won't find him _here._" laughed Rafiki. "The king... has returned." Rafiki said that with a bow. Nala's heart started to beat fast with happiness.

"I can't believe it!" she said. "He has gone back."

"Gone back?" panicked Timon, jumping off Pumbaa. "What do you mean?" Timon looked to see Rafiki. He disappeared.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" demanded Timon. "Who's the monkey?"

"Simba's gone to challenge Scar." explained Nala.

"Who?" asked Timon.

"Scar."

"Who's got a scar?" asked Pumbaa, not catching on. Nala shook her head in frustration.

"No, no, no." said Nala. "It's his uncle."

"The monkey's his _uncle?" _asked Timon, confused.

"No!" snapped Nala. "Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king."

"Ohhhhhhh!" said Timon and Pumbaa, finally getting the message. Well, that's what Nala thought.

* * *

"He's _gone?_ What do you mean, he's _gone_?" snapped Timon. This will mark the fifth time that Nala has explained these two what's going on.

"It's just like the baboon said." said Nala, gently. "The king has returned." The two looked at each other, confused. Yet _another _moment of silence happened. Nala sighed with frustration.

"Ohh. You want me to go over it _again?!_" asked Nala, annoyed.

"Yes, please." said Timon. "But be a dear and just skip to the part about Simba? Not that your childhood wasn't _fascinating_."

"Okay, look." said Nala in a rush, hoping that they would finally get it. "Simba's the rightful King. But after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the King and formed an alliance with the hyenas…" Little does she know that Timon and Pumbaa aren't paying attention…again.

"Poor Simba." thought Pumbaa, worried. "The treachery... the villainy... the sheer indescribable horror!"

"Blah, blah, blah." thought Timon, still refusing to believe. "Why is she toying with us? Oh, this crazy chick is gonna eat us!

"...Simba has to go home to challenge his uncle and reclaim his rightful place as King." finally finished Nala. Nothing.

"That's it! I have no time for this!" thought Nala.

"Ooooh, don't you get it?" groaned Nala, "Simba _needs_ us! _Now!_" Nala charged after Simba, the King and never looked back. Finally. The King has returned.

**THE END**


End file.
